Hope Remains
by FanWoman18
Summary: Just when Will thinks that maybe his marriage is ruined Sonny does something that gives him hope? Sonny knows that he has been harsh but he's still hurt so he does something to make sure that Will knows that he still loves him and wants to save their marriage. Hope remains but will it be enough?


**Summary: **Just when Will thinks that maybe his marriage is ruined Sonny does something that gives him hope? Sonny knows that he has been harsh but he's still hurt so he does something to make sure that Will knows that he still loves him and wants to save their marriage. Hope remains but will it be enough?

* * *

**Hope Remains**

Will stood looking at the picture of him with Ari and Sonny. He felt like his whole world was crumbling down around him and it was all his fault. One mistake had ruined everything for them and just when he thought that maybe he hadn't ruined everything he found out that Sonny was still hurt and that the wound was too raw. He shouldn't have agreed to not wear his wedding ring just like he shouldn't have cheated but he felt like he couldn't say anything to Sonny either because Paul had threatened to back out of the story if he didn't stay. The door opened surprising him because he had thought that Sonny would be at the club until closing and it was only the afternoon, a few hours after he had left with papers for the club.

"Will," his husband's voice greeted and there was something in it that had him turning to face him to find himself confused when he saw Sonny holding a big brown envelope that was blank and his hand was bruised like he had punched something or someone.

"What happened to your hand?" the blonde asked wondering if he would even get an answer.

"It doesn't matter," Sonny dismissed taking a good look at his husband wishing the hurt he felt would just go away.

Sonny was still so angry at his husband and hurt but the confession that Paul had made was shocking. His hand still hurt from punching his ex so hard he had fallen to the ground but Sonny had just left him there. The walk to the club had been short but all he had been able to be able to do was think about his marriage and everything that had gone wrong. He knew that he had hurt Will when he told him that he wasn't ready and that the wound was too raw because he had come back from Phoenix dangling hope in his face only to take it away. Sonny's problem though was that it felt like Will had become obsessed with Paul and that he wasn't focusing on their marriage but maybe that had been a judgment he made to soon. He had wrote what he needed to down and was intending to give it to Will but he needed to know the truth first but it seemed he had hurt the blonde once again by saying that his bruised hand didn't matter. It seemed that lately all they did was hurt each other.

"Does the envelope matter?" Will asked and there was fear in his voice.

"It might that just depends though," Sonny told mysteriously hating that he was scaring the blonde but he had to know.

"Okay," he said confused and tense thinking that it was divorce papers but it didn't look big enough for that.

"Is it true that Paul blackmailed you and that is why you never said anything?" Sonny asked shocking him once again.

Will froze in place wondering how he had found out but it didn't matter because he had still cheated and he wasn't forced into sleeping with Paul, he had just forced him to stay quiet or he wouldn't let the blonde write the story. The pieces started falling into the place though when he looked at his husband and realized that Sonny had found out through Paul and had punched the man.

"You punched Paul," Will said instead trying to even process the fact that Sonny had found out.

"I ask if Paul blackmailed you and you choose to focus on the fact that I punched him," Sonny stated shocked wondering just how messed up the blonde's head was that he would focus on that but Sonny knew that what Paul had told him was the truth considering the way he had froze.

"It doesn't matter he didn't force me to sleep with him," the blonde explained still looking down at the floor.

"No he just forced you to basically keep quiet or he would back out of the story," the brunette told him fishing for the truth.

"We needed the money Sonny and it doesn't matter I wasn't forced," Will started to say but was interrupted.

"I know but you still should have told me," Sonny told him taking a step towards him.

"What's in the envelope?" the blonde asked looking at it like it was poison and the brunette knew what he thought was in there.

"It's for you. Open it and find out," Sonny said his voice soft which confused the blonde because if his husband was going to divorce him then why was the brunette being so kind.

Sonny watched as Will took the envelope with shaky hands and he felt bad for scaring the blonde like this. It seemed that if it wasn't Will messing things up it was him. Sonny couldn't believe that he had been so angry that he had done the same thing to Will that had been done to him, he had hurt him though he hadn't cheated and he was still raw from that but it only hurt so much because he loved his husband. He saw Will take the paper out and look at it in shock.

_I'm hurt but I love you. I'm ready if you are._

Reading the message had made Will want to cry and he took a deep breath trying to stop himself. He had been ready to give up hope that anything could be fixed between him but now his husband was here telling him that it wasn't over. He looked up and found Sonny closer than he had been before and took a deep breath. Will could see that his husband was still hurt, the pain showing in his brown eyes but he still saw the love which made him want to cry for being so stupid to screw things up.

"It took finding that out for this to happen," the blonde said shocked.

"In a way it did. I guess hearing it had then made him think and I realized I had done the same thing to you that you did to me," Sonny told him speaking softly not moving, "I hurt you like you had hurt me."

"It isn't the same Sonny. I cheated you have a right to be upset," Will said shaking his head but saw the look his husband had given him.

"I came home telling you that we needed to work things out and that I was ready only to take that away," the brunette said with a sigh.

"You have a right to be hurt," the blonde stated a frown on his face wondering why his husband kept trying to act like this was his fault.

"I am hurt Will and that probably isn't going to change but I did that because you kept acting like getting Paul out of town was more important than fixing our marriage. I guess I was caught up in my anger and pain that I didn't realize that I was hurting you," Sonny told him seeing the way that Will was clutching the paper like it was lifeline.

Will watched as his husband took the paper out of his hands putting it by the picture and wrapping his arm around his waist loosely. The blonde sighed knowing that maybe he had been a little obsessed though he still thought that it was a good idea to get Paul out of town but that might not be a good idea considering he was wrong to want Paul out town because it wouldn't fix anything.

"So are you actually ready to work things out?" he asked hopeful looking into his dark eyes.

"Yes," Sonny answered softly.

Sonny hated the way that the blonde seemed to be afraid and sighed wishing he hadn't been such an asshole that he had pushed him away instead of trying to fix things. He wrapped his other arm around the blonde's neck and pulled him to him feeling Will fall into him and clench his hands into Sonny's shirt holding on for dear life. The brunette realized how touch starved his husband was and it just made him feel worse because all though he was hurt still he also knew that he loved his man, it wouldn't have hurt so much if he hadn't. Hope remained for them and he just hoped it was enough to fix their marriage because he didn't think he could survive losing the blonde.


End file.
